<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the war by RenatusRozova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519496">After the war</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenatusRozova/pseuds/RenatusRozova'>RenatusRozova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slytherin宇宙系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory Lives, Character Death, Dark Lord Harry Potter, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, POV Ron Weasley, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Second War with Voldemort, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenatusRozova/pseuds/RenatusRozova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第二次戰爭之後，英國魔法界不再能抵擋第三位黑魔王崛起，可想而知，整個魔法界已成為新的黑魔法聖地。Order of the Phoenix 不再是正義，D.A.成員淪為罪犯，在第三位黑魔王的帶領之下，新的純血統政治即將展開。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley, Cormac McLaggen/Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Ernie Macmillan/Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slytherin宇宙系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 最壞的年代 (  POV Ron Weasley )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>再次的，他聽到牢房外的走廊想起腳步聲，紅髮的青年忍不住顫抖了一下，他由衷地希望自己並不是下一個將要被處決的人，哪怕自己是出自最勇敢的House Of Gryffindor，也無法不畏懼死亡。</p><p> </p><p>Ron 依然記得，自己剛踏入Hogwarts 的喜悅和驚奇感，母親信誓旦旦地保證，他將會成為Harry Potter 最要好的朋友，他能跟Harry Potter 一同加入Quidditch隊，他能教導親愛的Harry Potter 如何分辨好壞，並拒絕來自Malfoy或是Parkinson 這種追隨黑魔王的食死徒家庭。</p><p> </p><p>父母是如此日復一日告訴自己，就像他們教導他所有的兄長和Ginny一樣，當然，除了Percival，那個叛徒。</p><p> </p><p>老實說，Harry Potter 並不像自己想的那般具有吸引力，他能在那個活著的男孩身上感覺到麻瓜氣息，及對於魔法的驚奇和崇拜，那個活著的男孩不知道Quidditch ，也沒嚐過Chocolate Frog 的味道，活著的男孩唯一有的只有擊敗黑魔王後留下的閃電形狀疤痕，和一副掛在男孩臉上的醜陋麻瓜眼鏡。</p><p> </p><p>那個男孩就像是渴望被關注一樣，他不是沒注意到，男孩身上穿的麻瓜衣物明顯比男孩的身形大了幾倍，破舊的麻瓜運動鞋還不如母親給自己添購的靴子。</p><p> </p><p>接著，他遇見自己的另外一半，Hermione ，他的聰明妻子，與自己分享一切喜樂和悲傷的靈魂伴侶，儘管他們的初次見面是尷尬的，他甚至非常討厭當時的 Hermione，雖然是出自於自己對於她有些專橫的態度不滿，但他在往後是滿懷感恩的，能夠在 Hogwarts Express 遇見她。</p><p> </p><p>他曾經以為自己出生於最好的年代，轉過頭來才驚愕發現，這時期同時是最壞的年代。</p><p> </p><p>另一場巫師戰爭的起點。</p><p> </p><p>儘管Harry 明確地拒絕了那隻白鼬的手。</p><p> </p><p>但當他們聽到帽子給Harry 所做的分類，每一個人都嚇到了。</p><p> </p><p>“ SLYTHERIN !!! ”</p><p> </p><p>那頂帽子的聲音是如此堅定、響亮，以至於Professor McGonagall 在那一刻遺失她的沉穩。</p><p> </p><p>Gryffindors的任何一個人都展現出前所未有的驚愕，Ravenclaws 幾乎停止他們在餐桌上的學術交談，Hufflepuffs的餐桌上沒有發出以往觸碰餐具的聲響。</p><p> </p><p>唯一沒有任何人表示驚訝的，只有Slytherins，他們只是轉一下頭和發出內斂的掌聲表示歡迎新成員。</p><p> </p><p>腳步聲停止了，Ron 清楚聽到隔壁的牢房被打開了，還伴隨一陣哀嚎。</p><p> </p><p>聽不出來是誰，是曾經的D.A 成員 ? 還是決心加入Order of the Phoenix的前夥伴 ?</p><p> </p><p>他小心翼翼地將自己的身體縮起，腦海充滿畏懼，盡量不發出任何聲響，那些獄卒之前向他展示過，在一位嘗試拉著獄卒袍角的人身上施放Crucio。</p><p> </p><p>他知道，有人會在今天被執行處決。</p><p> </p><p>去年的這一天，他的父親被下令執行處決。</p><p> </p><p>他至今仍無法忘記，來自父親被抓走時的那一句。</p><p> </p><p>“ 這一切都錯了，Ronald，我們被蒙蔽了。 ”</p><p> </p><p>是什麼讓他的家庭四分五裂的 ?</p><p> </p><p>Order of the Phoenix，還是 Dumbledore 。</p><p> </p><p>那個老人永遠無法提供解答。</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore 死於第六年，就在平安夜的前夕。</p><p> </p><p>不過那時，他們依然有Sirius Black 和Remus Lupin 領導Order of the Phoenix，Professor Flitwick 願意為Order of the Phoenix 獻上計策。</p><p> </p><p>一切看上去是如此的完美。</p><p> </p><p>甚至他們以為不需要Potter也能夠處理好這場戰役。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione 以她的聰慧為他們設下陷阱、屏障，或改良咒語，她的改良咒語和陷阱完美抵擋一些如同Crabbe或Goyle 那般愚蠢的食死徒入侵。</p><p> </p><p>他們說服了Greengrass與Parkinson以及部分食死徒家族改變政治立場。</p><p> </p><p>Lestrange和Malfoy是黑魔王最為重用的部屬。Moody和幾個成員的想法十分強硬，他們堅持這兩個家族不值得被Wizengamot赦免。</p><p> </p><p>Ron 以為，他們能贏得這場戰爭。</p><p> </p><p>他們不曾在意來自Neville 和Ernie 的擔憂。</p><p> </p><p>George和Fred表示這兩人根本只是膽怯的純血統。</p><p> </p><p>腳步聲再度響起，Ron 能清楚聽到隔壁牢房的人被獄卒們拖著走。</p><p> </p><p>是的，獄卒已經選好新的處決人選。</p><p> </p><p>在害怕之餘，Ron 有些慶幸不是他被獄卒選中，他知道自己現在很窩囊，但他不想就這樣死去，他還有辦法。</p><p> </p><p>他是個純血統，他知道Wizengamot不會輕易處死一個年輕且仍具有生育能力的純血統巫師，魔法界需要保持純血統的存在。</p><p> </p><p>同樣是純血統的Neville和Ernie都被他們赦免，他也將會被赦免。</p><p> </p><p>他想起自己的父親曾經說過的，血統不意味著能力，這是Dumbledore 不斷灌輸給自己一家人的想法，從前的他們對此深信不疑。</p><p> </p><p>直到Order of the Phoenix 被Wizengamot 宣佈為叛亂組織。</p><p> </p><p>多麼荒謬的一件事。</p><p> </p><p>純血統的身份是讓他苟延殘喘的唯一條件。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 兩個純血統 (  POV Ernie MacMillan )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>顯然地，加入D.A. 是他生涯中的一個汙點。</p><p> </p><p>如果，給他一個從頭再來的機會，他十分願意給以前的自己一個巴掌。</p><p> </p><p>他從未想過，自己會遇到來自黑魔王的戰爭，他完全不在乎來自祖母試圖讓他記住的家族記憶和警告，他如同自己的父親一樣，沉浸於由活著的男孩帶來的平安。</p><p> </p><p>第一年，如他所期盼的那般，他說服那個帽子將自己分至House of Hufflepuff，在此之前，那頂帽子曾建議他，拋卻一切的偏見。</p><p> </p><p>他原先以為，那頂帽子是不是以為自己是個純血統主義者。</p><p> </p><p>他走下來，將帽子遞給下一個等待分院的男孩。</p><p> </p><p>他完全沒注意到男孩臉上閃過一絲驚訝的神情。</p><p> </p><p>MacMillan 和Malfoy 一樣，都是古老的純血家族，並且擁有許多的家族成員被分至House of Slytherin。</p><p> </p><p>若是巫師界沒有發生戰爭，這一切會是其中一個無須牢記的回憶。</p><p> </p><p>" Ernie，親愛的，你在想甚麼 ? " 一雙手臂緩緩地抱住他的腰間，有著足夠的溫柔。</p><p> </p><p>鉑金色的頭髮。</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy，拯救他脫離Azkaban 的人。</p><p> </p><p>曾經的他以為，Draco 非常討厭他，就在他當初拒絕Draco的友誼並決定加入D.A.</p><p> </p><p>他在Draco的面前稱讚Granger與Weasley，即便他知道Draco的學期成績一直高過於Granger。</p><p> </p><p>" 我想，你正在思考，如何更愛我。 " 語調夾雜對自己的佔有慾，男人的唇瓣輕輕地觸碰著自己的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>" 當我最想你的時候，你可以提供給我 "</p><p> </p><p>" 就像你為我帶來我們的孩子，Scorpius和Cygnus，我親愛的Mr. MacMillan-Malfoy "</p><p> </p><p>吻沒有停止，任意地穿梭在Ernie的肩膀、脖子、臉頰、下巴，甚至是耳垂。</p><p> </p><p>" 我只是想，如果當時沒有你，我是不是最終會在Azkaban 等待腐爛，還是會成為一個可有可無物品被人拿來交易。" 金髮的苗條男人稍微轉過頭，榛果色的眼睛充斥迷茫。</p><p> </p><p>他知道，自己是為數不多的一個，加入D.A. 對抗黑魔王，他也如同該組織某些成員一樣，對Slytherin有不少的不信任。</p><p> </p><p>一開始，Ernie只是想加入D.A. 來捍衛自己，黑魔王重新歸來明顯嚇壞一堆的學生。</p><p> </p><p>在Triwizard Tournament的最後一個任務中，Cedric Diggory 差一點被黑魔王的使徒謀殺，但他們親眼見證Fleur Delacour 和Viktor Krum 倆人被食死徒謀殺。</p><p> </p><p>Hufflepuff 的名門家族Bones和Abbott，有不少家族成員成為這次黑魔王重歸的祭品，他記得Susan是如何在公共交誼廳為自己死去的姑媽大哭，他也記得Hannah 在得知她的母親被謀殺時的驚恐。</p><p> </p><p>漸漸地，他成為D.A. 的核心幹部，與Hannh、Susan、Megan 一起。</p><p> </p><p>然而Justin，跟隨同樣是Muggle-born學生的Kevin Entwhistle，一同選擇在第六年的上學期加入Potter的團隊。</p><p> </p><p>Zacharias 拒絕了繼續參與D.A.，他宣稱整個Smith家族不需要為了那個老人的計畫而陷入泥沼。</p><p> </p><p>" 你知道，我不會允許這件事發生。" 鐵灰色的眼眸直視著面前的男人。</p><p> </p><p>堅定的眼神似乎撫平Ernie 的情緒。</p><p> </p><p>" 你為了贖回我，付出甚麼代價 ? Draco ? 值得嗎 ? "</p><p> </p><p>戰爭期間，Lucius Malfoy作為黑魔王的親密追隨者之一的過往，致使Draco 必須證明Malfoy家族能轉舵為Potter效忠，不僅僅只是背後的金錢贊助者。</p><p> </p><p>Potter 有來自Nott、Cornfoot、Rivers 等幾個富有純血統的忠誠，在魔法部中有Percy Prewett為他服務，他未必需要Draco的協助。</p><p> </p><p>當Draco 帶著特赦令來到Azkaban時，Ernie 幾乎不敢相信。</p><p> </p><p>" 你是Malfoy 莊園的另一個主人，你是Scorpius和Cygnus摯愛的papa Ernie，也是我唯一認定的配偶，Ernest MacMillan-Malfoy，你是我的一切。 "</p><p> </p><p>Draco 將身體靠前，親吻著Ernie的唇瓣。</p><p> </p><p>這是他愛的Draco，他的丈夫，他靈魂的另一半。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 番外一 : Percy 與蛇 ( POV Percy Weasley )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>叛徒，這是他們賜與他的新稱呼，來自於他的家人，就在他被分至Slytherin之後。</p><p> </p><p>" Perfect Percy，生來屬於骯髒蛇窩的男孩。 "</p><p> </p><p>家庭成員沒有一個願意接納他，他的母親是第一個帶頭來無視他的人。</p><p> </p><p>以往母親在餐桌上對他的關心消失了，他們沒有一個人在乎他是不是又是全學年第一個學生，父親不再為他添購書籍，母親不再為自己織出毛衣，雙胞胎對於他的惡作劇越來越嚴重，並且對他用獎學金好不容易才買下的書籍和文具造成損壞。</p><p> </p><p>惡劣的事情不僅僅只限於家裡，他不能好好在Diagon Alley逛街，只為躲避那一對雙胞胎，他們會公然地折磨他，他們會在Madam Malkin的店門口強制脫下他的褲子。</p><p> </p><p>他知道母親與父親的對談，若他沒有向學校提出想重新分院的建議，那麼他們將考慮讓他留在骯髒的Slytherin地窖中渡過往後的所有節日和假期。</p><p> </p><p>" Weasley 從來沒有來自Slytherin 的成員，Percy " Bill 給他的書信中，滿滿的一頁只有指責和質疑，他認為自己的弟弟自命不凡，就像那一些Slytherin 一樣。</p><p> </p><p>儘管Charlie試著跟他溝通，也許不像其他家人完全不在乎他，但那些來自Charlie的建議卻是最無用的，無法阻止他被雙胞胎與他們的朋友欺凌。</p><p> </p><p>於是，他選擇避開所有可能存在雙胞胎駐足的地方，無論何處。</p><p> </p><p>然而，針對他的攻擊不曾停止。</p><p> </p><p>同一個房屋的同學大多刻意遺忘他的存在，他幾乎成為透明人，除了他的成績是學年第一位之外，讓他在部份教授面前有些許存在感。</p><p> </p><p>第一個對他伸出手的人，是Cedric Diggory。</p><p> </p><p>那是他在Hogwarts 的第四年，也是雙胞胎的第二年。</p><p> </p><p>他與Cedric 在進入Hogwarts之前就認識了，比起他的那對血腥雙胞胎手足，Cedric禮貌、大方、溫馴，並每年一同與他慶祝生日。</p><p> </p><p>" 找到另一個漂亮的純血統男孩提供乾淨的友誼嗎 ? Perfect Percy " 聲音來自Lee Jordan，雙胞胎最要好的朋友，時常嘲笑他的人之一。</p><p> </p><p>雙胞胎在一群Gryffindor的男孩團體中，雙胞胎對於Lee Jordan 對Percy的惡劣態度令他們感到滿意。</p><p> </p><p>" 收起你的話，你沒有資格評論。 " Cedric 為此蹙起眉頭，溫柔的Hufflepuff男孩為此生氣。</p><p> </p><p>" 還是你只是想享受征服純血統Slytherin男孩的快感，尤其那個男孩是Perfect Percy，Diggory，儘管我認為他只是一個骯髒的小叛徒。"</p><p> </p><p>" 我能相信Perfect Percy 有著神秘技能，並足夠彌補他在Quidditch的糟糕，告訴我，Diggory ，他是不是喜歡做些小技巧來取悅你 ? "</p><p> </p><p>Lee Jordan 的惡意揣測獲得站在他身後那些Gryffindors的支持。</p><p> </p><p>" 你需要停止這些無聊的謠言。" Percy 的聲調聽上去比以往更平靜。</p><p> </p><p>" 否則如何 ? Perfect Percy ，Snape 給我關禁閉嗎 ? " Lee Jordan 滿不在乎的表情成了最後一根稻草。</p><p> </p><p>" 不需要關禁閉，Gryffindor的分數自然會被扣光。" 這是Percy 第一次公開對Gryffindor的嘲笑，他們始終不在乎四個房子之間的競爭，他們只是有個偏愛他們的糟糕教育家。</p><p> </p><p>" 當然，我忘了提到這個，你們從不擔憂扣分，因為有一個人總是幫忙竊取不屬於Gryffindor的分數。"</p><p> </p><p>Percy 知道自己還來不及反應，Lee Jordan 的拳頭正打在他臉上。</p><p> </p><p>隨即是一陣混亂的開始。</p><p> </p><p>等他恢復意識時，Cedric正將他抱在懷裏，他身旁有著三個與Cedric同學年的Slytherin學生，如果自己沒有記錯，那三人分別是Terence Higgs 、Adrian Pucey及Cassius Warrington。</p><p> </p><p>他在歷史學教室，顯然Professor Binns 不在這裏。</p><p> </p><p>" 我沒想到你會這麼做。" Higgs 稍微讓身子向前，仔細用類似草藥的東西抹在自己臉上。</p><p> </p><p>他能感覺到自己的臉頰很痛，嘴唇也破皮，他知道雙胞胎的其中一個有拿起惡作劇道具傷害他，他能請處感受到灼熱的不適感。</p><p> </p><p>Higgs 小心翼翼地將草藥抹在Percy臉上，動作幾乎是細微的，盡量不弄痛Percy。</p><p> </p><p>" 你很幸運，如果那個東西完全擊中你的臉，會讓你的臉都長滿疹子。 " Pucey 充滿警惕地注視著教室的周遭。</p><p> </p><p>" 這是什麼 ? " Percy 感覺抹在他臉上的草藥慢慢奏效。</p><p> </p><p>" 一種能解決腫脹和嘔吐的混合草藥，當然也能緩和灼熱感，通常要在第四學年的草藥學課堂上才會學習到這個草藥。" Warrington的語調很輕快，沒有貴族式的腔調，這類型的學生在House of Slytherin 當中是相當少見的。</p><p> </p><p>" 是你們幾個幫助我嗎 ? " Percy 問著面前的三個Slytherin。</p><p> </p><p>" 是的，我們是，但首先，你必須感謝 Diggory ，Diggory爭取了一些時間，並且找來Marcus 壓制那些蒼蠅。" Higgs 停止繼續抹藥的動作，對他做出一抹假笑。</p><p> </p><p>" 你是說 Marcus Flint ? " Percy 不認為Flint 會在乎他的事，他由衷認為那個高大的Quidditch 追逐者不在乎除了Quidditch以外的任何事。</p><p> </p><p>Percy從未和Flint 交談過，Flint 也從未對他出於Weasley家族有表示任何意見，儘管他認為，Flint從未記得自己的房屋中有一個Weasley存在的事實。</p><p> </p><p>" 我猜，你為此感到驚訝，但不少人和Flint一樣，雖然看上去不在乎任何事，卻十分記得House of Slytherin的第一守則。 " Warrington 正在反覆確認著Percy 臉上有沒有其餘傷口。</p><p> </p><p>" 他們是 ? " Percy 說道。</p><p> </p><p>" 顯然，房屋裏有很多人沒注意到你是一個Slytherin，我們應該對於幫助每一個受欺壓的Slytherin成員伸出手，這是成為合格Slytherin的第一，可惜的是沒有多少人重視這件事，只因為你是出身不少純血統厭惡的Weasley家族，讓他們刻意忘記你應該受保護 " Pucey 在說完這句話後輕嘆了一口氣。</p><p> </p><p>" 他們是應該保護Percy，但我無法諒解的，是Gryffindor如此惡劣的對待Percy " Cedric帶著憤怒，完全無法理解Lee Jordan一夥人對Percy做的欺壓行為。</p><p> </p><p>" 歡迎來到對Slytherin異常刻薄的世界，Diggory " Higgs 說著，隨即從口袋拿出一小瓶藥水，向手絹點上幾滴後，謹慎地擦在Percy的臉蛋。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 審判的開端 ( POV Rita Skeeter )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她不得不假裝，此時的自己相當鎮定。</p><p> </p><p>戰爭已經結束四個多月了，但對於戰犯的審判未曾結束，Dumbledore 的所有追隨者幾乎都被押送至Azkaban，無論追隨者的年紀有多大，他們在戰後，全成了魔法部的敵人。</p><p> </p><p>他們到處被追捕，從英國巫師界的每一個角落被押送回來，就是麻瓜政府，也無法與魔法部進行溝通，上一個月，麻瓜政府又再度失去首相與一些擔任要職的高官。</p><p> </p><p>Percival Prewett上任魔法部長以來，麻瓜在巫師界的勢力和影響力不斷衰退，在Prewett部長的政策下，純血統的傳統節慶完全回歸到巫師界，巫師界再也沒有慶祝聖誕節和復活節的假期，來自麻瓜界的所有節慶已被純血統所鄙視。</p><p> </p><p>" Miss Skeeter，很高興有妳在這裏，為戰後法庭作為見證人，我必然相信妳的公允，以及妳所擁有的道德。 " 一陣沉穩卻十分悅耳的聲音將金髮女人從回想中拖回現實。</p><p> </p><p>有著一頭暗紅色頭髮的Prewett 部長正站在仲裁者的位置上，一張白皙的臉蛋沒有表情，只是昂著頭望向自己，她完全無法相信Prewett 部長的聲音聽上去相當悅耳。</p><p> </p><p>金髮女人沒有任何疑慮，立即舉起一隻手發誓。</p><p> </p><p>她望向那一幅垂掛於牆上的巨型掛毯。</p><p> </p><p>" 我，Margaret Skeeter，以Styx 之河的名號作為我的起誓，Eunomia在此為我的言行做出紀錄，我會以正義與公允為我的意念。" 女人的聲調帶著幾分不安，但她別無選擇。</p><p> </p><p>她看向Prewett 部長的右手邊，一個樣貌相當英俊的男子站在那裏，英俊男子的眼神似乎充斥著滿滿的暖意，左手會偶爾觸碰身旁的Prewett 部長，作為Hogwarts 校長的Cedric Diggory，是Prewett 部長的政策支持者中，最為堅定的擁戴者 。</p><p> </p><p>環顧四周，五十位身著紫色長袍的Wizengamot成員都已經入座，不意外地，很多都是在戰後享有聲譽的巫師，在法庭秘書的位置上，麻瓜出身的巫師Kevin Entwhistle坐在那裏，一雙狼般的眼睛十分犀利。</p><p> </p><p>戰後，幾個如Kevin Entwhistle、Justin Finch-Fletchley等麻瓜出生的巫師，因著Lord Potter 和Prewett部長的信任，成為新一代的權貴，他們現在已被認定為新的純血統，他們取代像是Greengrass和Parkinson等數個家族的席次。</p><p> </p><p>" 各位在座的委員們，今日，我們將親眼見證，有著可怕之罪行的叛亂者的審判。" Entwhistle冰冷的聲調無端令人畏懼，他是Lord Potter 最為瘋狂的爪牙，他在戰爭期間，主動拿下St Mungo的控制權，一張好看的臉讓人想起Barty Crouch Jr.，後者已成一名Wizengamot成員。</p><p> </p><p>" 諸位陪審員、見證者們，我們將為一級戰犯Hermione Jane Weasley 的罪行做出審判，和決議。"</p><p> </p><p>Rita Skeeter 幾乎認不出來，那位被倆個Auror給帶入法庭的女人，是曾經受Dumbledore 珍視的 Hermione Granger ，那個女孩曾在Triwizard Tournament綻放光彩，成為Viktor Krum的舞伴，之後為了抵抗 Fudge 對於Hogwarts的干涉，她與Ronald Weasley 等幾位Dumbledore 追隨者成立了Dumbledore's Army，他們與Order of the Phoenix的關係相當緊密，因此被認為是Order of the Phoenix的預備軍。</p><p> </p><p>Hermione Granger，不，現在是Hermione Weasley，她被倆個身型高大Auror給帶入法庭，穿著一件破爛的巫師袍，Rita Skeeter 注意到，那是屬於Gryffindor的學院袍。</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Weasley的臉蛋因過多污漬顯得油膩，她那頭跟本人一樣著名的蓬鬆捲髮在缺乏淋浴與呵護下顯得枯燥、扁平且雜亂，濃厚的黑眼圈遍布在她的眼皮周遭，她的一雙棕色眼睛失去光彩。</p><p> </p><p>" 願Astraea 在我們當中行事。" 副部長Millicent Bulstrode開口說道。</p><p> </p><p>Rita Skeeter 心中越發不安。</p><p> </p><p>她知道，這將會是另一場無爭議的審判。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 番外二 : 1991 年的分院儀式紀事 - Theodore Nott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nott 是個古老的姓氏，其家族的淵源足以追溯到Argead王朝，他們是精通古老黑魔法的巫師家族，並且以此為傲，數千年來，Nott家族的成員穿梭於歷史中，他們當中的其中一位，Hephaestion 一度權傾整個帝國，不僅如此，Hephaestion是唯一一位懷有大帝血脈的擁有者，儘管為了不被覺察，Hephaestion 不得不偽裝自己的死亡。</p><p> </p><p>Theodore Nott，從他的孩提時期便通過異象得知Lord Voldemort 即將到來的衰亡和殞落，作為一個被揀選出的神諭，他不曾洩露出這一點，即使他的父親是Lord Voldemort最忠誠的信徒。</p><p> </p><p>" 親愛的Theodore，你的天賦將是你必須謹慎保守的秘密，即便通過你的天賦，你已看見此人贏得未來，即使他為眾神所揀選。"</p><p> </p><p>" 親愛的Theodore，你必須緊緊牢記，在巫師界歷史的洪流下，Nott家族始終屹立不搖，我們如同種植於Hesperides之地的果樹，每一個時代的更替，不斷會有人覬覦我們的財富和力量，甚至是血脈，但我們始終保持灰色的政治立場，我們是與其他的古老純血結親，不過我們比他們更睿智。 "</p><p> </p><p>他的另外一個父親，那位將他誕育下來的男人是這麼對他說的，就在男人將邁入Hypnos的王國之前。</p><p> </p><p>那一天過後，他看見了Thestral。</p><p> </p><p>" 你認為你會被分至那一個房子，Theodore ? " 父親沉穩的語調聽上去就像父親篤定他會分入Slytherin一樣。</p><p> </p><p>當然，就像大多數的Black家族和Avery家族或Lestrange家族的成員一樣，Nott家族幾乎是Slytherin，也有一些Ravenclaw，但他們始終披著灰色的色彩。</p><p> </p><p>父親是個糟糕的家族繼承者，在顯得更為狡猾的Papa死去後，父親的心智完全沉迷於對黑暗公爵的追隨，但他的父親不曾強迫自己需要對黑暗公爵效忠，他只在乎他的兒子是否能成為一個完美的Slytherin。</p><p> </p><p>自恃著Malfoy家族龐大的財富和自己擁有Black 血統的傳承，Draco Malfoy對於諸多純血統看不上眼，這是Lucius Malfoy 對他的教育。</p><p> </p><p>就是相對比Malfoy家族擁有更古老傳承的Crabbe 家族和Parkinson 家族，最後也淪落為Lucius Malfoy的追隨者，Draco隨心所欲的，去支配任何一個與自己同一個年紀屬Slytherin的純血統孩子。</p><p> </p><p>但，唯獨Theodore Nott是個例外，在Lucius Malfoy的警告下，Draco從未將Theodore視為低他一等的存在，他們彼此平等，並意識到他們需要偶爾交集。</p><p> </p><p>Theodore 和Malfoy 並不是朋友，他們各取所需，只為他們的父親能夠在黑魔王的陣營中進行結盟，他們之間也不曾存在婚約，因為彼此都是相當具有影響力的純血統家族繼承者。</p><p> </p><p>" 我想，Slytherin 是個絕對的選擇。" 他是這麼回答他的父親。</p><p> </p><p>長至十一歲的Theodore比所有同一年的孩子更高，並早早獲得Papa 遺傳的家族特徵，蒼白，高瘦，並擁有一雙介於藍色與綠色之間的藍綠色眼眸，來自於古老的Rimbaud家族，唯有頭髮是如同所有的Nott家族成員，極深的棕色，看上去與Hephaestion 十分相似。</p><p> </p><p>值得慶幸的是，在快車上，沒有任何一個人能輕易打擾他，即使Malfoy也沒有花時間尋找他。</p><p> </p><p>Stephen Cornfoot 是唯一一位和他有著相同血緣傳承的同一年，他們安靜地坐在一起，並為將來的學科做出規劃。</p><p> </p><p>他們完全否決Sybill Trelawney 的科目，他們在那位假先知的課堂上，將不會學到任何有用的東西，高級魔藥學和煉金術哈以及古代符文研究是重要的。</p><p> </p><p>他們希望會有高級治癒學。</p><p> </p><p>" 碰 !!! " 包廂門被重重開啟。</p><p> </p><p>明顯地，是一個麻瓜出身的女孩，沒有禮貌的，直接開啟包廂的門，女孩身後，跟著一個臉上流著眼淚的圓臉男孩。</p><p> </p><p>在圓臉男孩看到是Theodore Nott坐在裏面時，他似乎停止哭泣，並有些畏懼地，緊緊依靠在那麻瓜女孩身後。</p><p> </p><p>" 請問你們有沒有看到一隻蟾蜍 ? " 麻瓜女孩專橫的說道，彷彿他們必須給她一個答案一樣。</p><p> </p><p>一雙棕色眼睛毫無顧忌地，打量整個車廂。</p><p> </p><p>" 我想，這個問題，妳不應該問我們。" 向來很溫馴的Stephen ，在女孩開口的那瞬間，就決定這個女孩不適合作為朋友。</p><p> </p><p>" 或許你們該去詢問級長。他們會在長袍的領口處別上"P"這個字母，另外，魔法生物總是會記得自己的主人。" Theodore 帶著極輕的聲調，絲毫沒有想諷刺倆人。</p><p> </p><p>顯然，麻瓜女孩不懂察言觀色。</p><p> </p><p>" 你們兩位正在規劃之後的課程表嗎 ? 這真是瘋狂，我相信有些科目應該被教導的更安全、更能讓所有的孩子接受。" 女孩自顧自地說著，不斷飄向車廂每一處的棕色眼睛，注意到桌上擺放一本封面華麗的書，她很確定那可能是一本相當珍貴的書。</p><p> </p><p>正當那個麻瓜女孩要往前跨一步時，圓臉男孩及時拉了拉她的袖口。</p><p> </p><p>" 我差點忘了，必須先去尋找蟾蜍。" 麻瓜女孩尷尬地說道，這時候的她，完全注意到包廂裏的倆個男孩已擺出不高興的臉色，隨即沒有任何道歉的離開車廂門。</p><p> </p><p>和麻瓜女孩不同的是，圓臉男孩微微對他們點了點頭，這個動作意味著無聲的道歉。</p><p> </p><p>" Longbottom，我相信今天純屬於意外，而且也跟你沒關係。" </p><p> </p><p>聽著Nott 家的繼承人這麼說，Neville 算是鬆了一口氣，儘管Nott男孩與Malfoy 一樣，擁有尊崇的家世，所幸傳聞沒有錯誤，Nott 男孩不曾擺出如Malfoy般的架式。</p><p> </p><p>再度點頭道歉後，Neville 立即離開。</p><p> </p><p>儘管這一年一共有四十八位新生，但很快的，那頂帽子已來到 " N " 的排序。</p><p> </p><p>他的臉上，沒有任何一張情緒。</p><p> </p><p>" 你是我見過，最具有Slytherin特質的Nott，難道Nott已準備迎接另一個時代來臨了嗎 ? " 那頂帽子在他頭上，用著沉悶的聲音說道。</p><p> </p><p>" 不應該是嗎 ? 不管這個時代是誰能贏得的勝利，Nott始終準備好另一個時代。" 他給出模稜兩可的答案，反過來問那頂帽子。</p><p> </p><p>" 上一個能與我交談的Nott給了我一個指引，這一次，你也要給我一個方向嗎 ? " 帽子沒有回應前面的問題。</p><p> </p><p>" Forseti，我以我祖Hephaestion 的名號，作為誓言，象徵黎明的乘載者Eosphorus將會為你指引明確的方向，我願祝福臨到你的身上。" </p><p> </p><p>那頂帽子經過一小段的思考後，最終做出決定。</p><p> </p><p>" 如果這是對一個時代最好的開始，那麼你非常適合........ SLYTHERIN !!! "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 不標準的Gryffindor  ( POV Neville Longbottom )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville Longbottom從不認為自己是個標準的Gryffindor，哪怕他確實是Gryffindor僅存的旁系血脈，Gryffindor 的傳承來自於他的母親，母親是最後一個保有Gryffindor 繼承者名號的巫師。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在確定自己拿到Hogwarts的通知單之前，Neville以為自己是個squid。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 我很確定，你具有Gryffindor的特質，Godric Gryffindor從未如同傳說那般，他所擁有的和你是一樣的，歷史已將屬於他的榮耀回歸於他僅存的血脈。" 那頂帽子在他頭上時不斷喃喃自語。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>為此，Neville信任著帽子對他說的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他有，他擁有Godric Gryffindor的特質。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>穿衣鏡前，Neville仔細打理自己，看到自己臉上那一條從左眉延伸至左臉頰的傷疤，他想起這是老早在第五年時留下的，也是在那一天之後，他能看見Thestral。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>第五年，Order of the Phoenix所倚仗的老成員Sirius Black死於Bellatrix 的魔杖下，而他名義上的教子Harry Potter並未做出什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 之前，我曾賜給他一個機會，Longbottom，是的，我曾經。"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在Azkaban的其中一夜，Neville看見Harry Potter站在關押他的專屬牢房面前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>君臨天下的Dark Lord Potter不再如同在Hogwarts那般柔弱且無害，那條曾經讓人心懷希望的傷疤，已成Phobos 賜給巫師界的恐懼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那一位看上去溫馴的Slytherin毫不猶豫將抵抗他統治的巫師處死。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kingsley Shacklebolt是第一個被Dark Lord下令處死的人，儘管Kingsley是純血統名門出身的巫師，但對於Dark Lord的積極反抗，最終決定Kingsley必然被下令處死的結局，連帶的Shacklebolt一族成了新純血政治下的犧牲品，他們在Wizengamot所擁有的席次已經轉讓給Justin Finch-Fletchley，不僅如此，那天，Wizengamot在全票通過的情況下，決定對Kingsley施展 " Damnatio memoriae " 之刑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>從此，Kingsley Shacklebolt成了不被認同的存在，所有與Kingsley 相關的紀錄已被魔法部下令焚毀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville 回過神來，他的雙手已經習慣地給自己套上巫師袍。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>如今，已是Potter統治巫師界的第三年，這一個月，Diggory校長宣佈將會在Hogwarts舉辦最龐大的Yule慶典。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他看著梳妝台上的邀請函，再次陷入回憶。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>第四年，Slytherin學生集體宣誓將不會參與任何一個Muggle節慶，正是Theodore Nott帶起此事，Nott是在他們那一年保持年級第一的學生，Nott不同於跋扈的Malfoy，他的文靜和讓許多學生對他存有一定程度的好感，再加上Nott選擇與Cornfoot和Hopkins 合作，也讓為數不少的Ravenclaw和Hufflepuff純血統學生加入他們。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gryffindor的屋裏，唯獨McLaggen贊同學校應恢復古老慶典的建議，為此，McLaggen幾乎被大多數的Gryffindor孤立。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那一年，只有同樣出自於純血統家族的Oliver Wood 關心McLaggen 的遭遇，但也沒能阻止McLaggen 持續受Lee Jordan和他朋友們的欺侮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville曾為此事過於嚴重去尋求Professor McGonagall，然而Professor McGonagall為此事的處理方式幾乎沒有任何一絲成效，並不是說Professor McGonagall不關心這件事，而是Professor McGonagal 一方面為了兼顧副校長的職權，另一方面，她又必須擔憂食死徒們已開始進行對混血學生或麻瓜學生的攻擊，再這種情況下，她根本無法專心，更別說深入解決Lee Jordan等人對McLaggen 的霸凌。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McLaggen 被帽子進行重新排序的那一刻，正意味著Gryffindor 將失去不少純血統家族的信任，同時也將失去了Gryffindor 作為正義符號的象徵。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那天，McLaggen 被排序為Slytherin。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville注意到Professor McGonagall為此事無法挽回而感到後悔不已，隔天，她為此事自願辭去副校長的職位，並堅決只作為一個稱職的院長，同一年的夏季開始，她也選擇退出服務已久的Order of the Phoenix。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 難道Gryffindor也要失去屬於自己的輝煌了嗎 ? " Professor McGonagall 曾這麼說。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Papa。" 一個怯生生的聲音在他背後響起。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville轉過頭來，對著那個怯生生的男孩露出一抹微笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Teddy，親愛的，我不小心將你吵醒了嗎 ? " Neville溫和地說道，並走向那個正抱著大兔子玩偶的小男孩說道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>被赦免的那一天，他被允許扶養Remus Lupin唯一的兒子，並以純血統教育的方式。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>小男孩像是得到安慰地，緊緊抱著Neville。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 我作了惡夢，Papa，一樣的夢境。" 小男孩的不安讓Neville心疼了起來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 嘿....我的寶貝，一切都會好起來的，對吧。 " Neville 蹲下，將男孩抱入自己懷裡，一字一字地安慰著男孩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville知道自己的寶貝夢到甚麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 嗯...你能夠保正嗎 ? Papa.... " 小男孩回應著，他不喜歡那個夢，那個夢總是充滿哭嚎和尖叫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>戰後的第一年，也就是Teddy才幾個月大的時候，Teddy的祖母和母親都被魔法部給強制送入Azkaban。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 當然了，我的寶貝，Papa 跟你保證，一切都會好的。"  Neville 的眼神愈加溫和，他必須給他的寶貝安心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddy 沒有那一天的記憶，可Neville知道，夢總是會試圖提醒Teddy，關於一切。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 我等下可以去看Scorpius和Cygnus嗎 ? " 小男孩問了一下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 是的，你能，Papa 會讓你去Draco 叔叔那裏。" Neville笑了笑，或許是出自於血統上的熟悉感，Teddy 非常喜歡接近Ernie為Malfoy生下的雙胞胎。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 那我可以給Ernie叔叔抱抱嗎 ? " 小男孩有些得寸進尺的問了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 不過，你得先穿上漂亮的衣服是不是 ? " Neville 摸一摸小男孩的臉頰，帶著一些誘勸小男孩換上外出服的語調。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville Longbottom從不認為自己是個標準的Gryffindor，但他會努力，讓Teddy 寶貝得以在自己的保護下茁壯。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 瘋子的玩偶 ( POV Blaise Zabini )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne 被處死的時候，魔法界的任何一個人都不曾為此哭泣，這是她應得的人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>她是第一個被下令處死的Slytherin，罪名是涉嫌謀害Lord Potter的配偶。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise曾想過，如果自己能拉住Daphne一把，那麼她有沒有可能有機會獲得救贖，會不會變回那一個曾讓自己感到十分驚豔的金髮女孩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>從他們進入Hogwarts 的第一步，殘酷的眾神是否老早就決定Daphne 的命運。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zabini 這個姓氏雖然並非出身不列顛本土的純血，但他母親所擁有的龐大財富和複雜的純血聯姻關係，足以讓他在進入Hogwarts的第一年時，成為他們當中的一份子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>是的，他們，核心是由 Malfoy、Parkinson、Pike、Runcorn、Daphen 及Malfoy 的兩個跟班所組成的，偶爾Bulstrode會被視為他們核心的其中一員，但每一個人其實都心知肚明，Bulstrode身上徜流那不夠純粹的半血統，足以讓Bulstrode 成為他們當中最不重要的一個，甚至他們當中的幾個人幾個，如Parkinson和Runcorn 都對Bulstrode 相當惡劣，不過，這不影響Bulstrode 積極地爭取他們的認同，他們想任意地操縱每一個Slytherin同學年的純血統。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而，Potter和Nott 成了最大的變數。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>除了Malfoy，所有核心成員都不把Nott當競爭者，Nott相當聰明，第一年的時候，Nott總是與一位同個學年的Ravenclaw相處，那被人稱之為 " 過於安靜的Cornfoot " ，Blaise 曾經以為，Cornfoot和Nott的關係就如同Malfoy和Parkinson 一樣，有著就被家長決定未來會成為彼此伴侶的命運。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Blaise，你怎麼醒來了。 " 溫厚的嗓音自身後想起，來自一張極為俊俏的臉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>戰爭即將結束的前一年，他已別無選擇，Blaise答應McLaggen的追求，並在彼此交往後的第一個月迅速成為McLaggen 的配偶，McLaggen是唯二獲得Lord Potter 青睞的Gryffindor ，應該說是一個前Gryffindor。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 我只是在想，明天的宴會上，我該穿什麼衣服。" Blaise相當自然地勾起一抹微笑，眼神適時地表達出自己對於明天晚宴的憂慮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 你不需要為此擔心，你是我的配偶，沒有人能看輕你。" McLaggen的笑容就如同他本人一樣迷人，但Blaise知道他的丈夫，眼前這般迷人的樣貌是一種哄騙。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee Jordan被刑求的時候，Blaise在角落觀看著，他看到他迷人的丈夫站在那裏，臉上掛著一樣足以誘惑旁人的微笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 我只是不想輸給MacMillan，上次的宴會，他獲得很多人的讚賞。" Blaise 模仿著，從前母親在宴會前對每一個繼父的臺詞，他從前討厭這樣的母親，可是不能否認，這種膚淺且善妒的偽裝挽救了他，無數次。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McLaggen 並沒有像往常一樣，接著Blaise 的話說下去，他起身拉開棉被，露出極為精壯、挺立的身軀，相信對於很多人來說，這副身體顯然具有強大的性吸引力，可惜，Blaise 並不屬於會被這副身體吸引的人群之一。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但，他沒得選擇，他撇過頭去，故作有些害臊的樣子，眼睛的餘光不時偷瞄McLaggen 裸露的身體，完全像是一個沉迷於另一個男性身體的同性戀者。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 你已經獲得我的目光還不夠，還需要他人的讚賞嗎 ? " McLaggen 佔有慾十足地說道，相當不滿自己的配偶需要別人的讚賞。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 親愛的，我不在意他們，你是知道的，我只是，不希望，別人把你和Malfoy做出比較。" 和眼前的男人度過許多的歲月，Blasie深知這個男人會計較什麼，Malfoy絕對是個可以帶離McLaggen注意力的話題。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 你總是最棒的。 " 抹去臉上的佔有欲，McLaggen 在轉眼間成為平時在人前相當溫厚的男人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沒等Blaise反應，McLaggen 向前一步後蹲像，接著不停地親吻著Blaise的雙手，如同騎士般。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 而且迷人、風趣，沒有人能夠得知，我眼前所獲得的風景。" McLaggen 一邊呢喃著，一邊用唇瓣不停地在Blaise的每一個手指關節留下專屬記號。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看著眼前接近癲狂的男人，Blaise忍住想逃離的衝動。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他不會讓Zabini這個姓氏消逝，他必須活下來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>母親死在自己的懷裏，儘管被免除了原本應該執行的攝魂怪之吻，但終究逃不過一杯毒酒，由自己的丈夫獻上的毒酒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>戰爭後第二年，Lord Potter 給了一個名單，那些人，幾乎都被執行了攝魂怪之吻，Blaise的母親在其中，因為她主動為Ginevra Weasley 及Daphbe提供庇護。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>挽救我們的姓氏，Blaise，不能讓這個姓氏像Greengrass一樣沒落。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>母親唯一留下來的，只有遺書上的這句話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 你在不專心。 " 一句話讓Blaise回到現實，不意外地，他的丈夫正在看著他，溫柔地。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 你多心了，我的丈夫，我正在想，什麼時候去St Mungo 進行檢查。 " Blaise輕笑著，做出一絲無奈的神情，接受並享受著丈夫的瘋狂佔有慾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聽到St Mungo、檢查這個字眼，McLaggen 的面孔立即帶上一絲喜悅。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 我要當父親了 ? " 像是收到驚喜的孩童一樣，男人的神情表現出在得知驚喜後的喜悅。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise知道男人渴望自己懷孕有很長一段時間了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>得知MacMillan為Malfoy 誕下雙胞胎時，Blaise 是恐懼的，他是個會懷孕的純血統男巫，但不意味著他能夠接受為McLaggen誕下孩子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>自始至終，Blaise 熱愛的，仍然是女性的身軀，他曾和Daphne 有過無數次瘋狂的夜晚，也曾經與幾個大自己一年女巫有過幾次不錯的性經驗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 是的，你可能要當父親了。" Blaise回應著眼前的男人，臉上洋溢著幸福。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>多少個夜晚，他忍著想清理身子的衝動。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>多少個夜晚，他必須說服自己，說服自己必須被另一個男人佔有，並接受另一個男人在他身上肆意留下情慾的痕跡，甚至，他必須說服自己，該是時候為另一個男人懷孕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>避孕若久了，就算再怎麼隱密，那個男人終究會發現的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 如果是男孩，我想我可以為他取名Aristo，他是最好的，是不是，吾愛 ? " McLaggen 那張臉的狂喜頓時讓Blaise有些恍神，如果自己和Daphne有了孩子，自己是不是也這般模樣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他不是沒想過，戰後和Daphne組成一個家庭，並且有幾個與他們相似的孩子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne 的野心，最終讓這個計畫破滅，戰爭結束的第一個月，Daphne 計畫成為Potter身旁的女人，她深信Potter對Nott的迷戀是可以用計畫給破除的，緣由是Potter沒嘗過女人的氣味，所以不懂女人的美好，為此，她設計針對Nott的刺殺。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>只是，萬萬沒想到，Nott完全識破Daphne的計畫，在全體Wizengamot成員的見證下，Daphne被直接宣判死刑，沒有任何的辯解，也沒有任何的反駁，除此之外，Greengrass一族也為此事成了陪葬，原先擁有的席次被宣判轉讓給Entwhistle ，Lord Potter最為瘋狂的爪牙。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 是的，我相信他會喜歡這個名字。" 違心地，Blaise將笑容發揮的更為極致，似真誠的，為擁有一個孩子而喜悅。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 你知道的，吾愛，我期盼擁有屬於你和我的孩子很久了。" McLaggen 從未表現出如此真誠的喜悅模樣，他心裏清楚Blaise畏懼著懷孕，但很高興，他終於想清楚了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看來，他的Blaise終於知道自己的身份。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 中間的名字，我希望是來自你家人的名字，吾愛。"  McLaggen 笑意越深，適當地給自己的寶貝高興，他是做得到的，只要，他懂得，該遵循的原則。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise 聽到這句話，腦海閃過一個畫面。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 為我生下一個孩子，好嗎 ? " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這句，是他在Daphne耳邊輕聲呢喃的，那是為數不多，他說的最真誠的一句情話，完全沒有一絲虛偽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>最近，記憶中的那個少女，正在開始消逝著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 不，我希望中間的名字，還是由你來決定，不過，我很喜歡Fionn 這個名字。 " Blaise 拒絕男人的提議，說出了另一個名字。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fionn，是男人祖父的名字。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不意外地，Blaise從McLaggen 的臉上得到贊同的表示。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise 不想讓腹中的孩子擁有屬於Zabini 這個姓氏的相關符號，自己是花多少時間，才能接受自己腹中有一個孩子，一個他從來不想得到的孩子，他花了很多時間說服自己，絕對不能打掉這個孩子，他希望，這個孩子能夠讓男人稍微轉移對自己的佔有慾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 對了，本來想說，之後再跟你說這個好消息。 " 沉浸在喜悅的男人突然開口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 什麼。" 男人口中的好消息，不外乎又是跟魔法部有關的，他一直都知道男人很受Lord Potter器重，他和Entwhistle 對Lord Potter 的崇拜，如同從前的Lestrange夫婦對Voldemort 那般，整個魔法界無人可與他們匹敵。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>大概是升遷之類的，Blaise正打算如何敷衍，他實在對這些事情感到無趣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 我們抓到了。" 男人開口的這句，帶著笑意，不由得讓Blaise 放下剛剛想搪塞的念頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 抓到誰 ? " Blaise 維持著平靜的語調，他知道，這幾年，男人抓捕不少反抗者。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Ginny Weasley和她的幾個兄長，應該說死掉的Ginny Weasley和她的幾個兄長。" 男人對Blaise 剛才的平靜感到滿意，。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise的腦海正在積極阻止自己想殺掉眼前男子的念頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他已經沒有魔杖了，儘管魔法部沒有證據顯示自己與Daphne的刺殺計畫有關係，但在Nott的建議之下，他被魔法部沒收魔杖，當時，男人沒有阻止，並對此舉感到滿意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 有趣的是，那隻母鼬還懷著身孕，四個月大。" 男人的臉緊緊附在Blaise的耳邊，聲調一如既往的溫潤。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 你知道，吾愛，我最討厭的，是有人欺騙我，不過，我是能給予原諒的。" 在這一刻，Blaise意識到，他從來沒有認識過這個男人。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 不斷逃亡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>那個眼眸，他記得。</p><p>那張臉蛋，他記得。</p><p>那位可以隨意變成任何髮色的女人。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>很久以前，Ginny 迷戀著那本童話故事書的Harry Potter，並不斷地去想像著Harry 的模樣，是不是真的如同那本故事說的那樣，擁有一雙充滿無限活力的綠眼睛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>事實證明，Ginny的這份期待是錯的，自始至終。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>作為少數尚存活的Weasley家族成員，William 不曾停下逃亡的腳步，那些狩獵者的動作，遠比他想像中的更快速，也更加靈敏，並且更加殘酷。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他親眼見證，Katie Bell被數條繩線給束縛著，狩獵者將那個棕髮女孩給倒吊著，讓她被狩獵者們所餵養的數十隻烏鴉啄目至死；Angelina Johnson和Alicia Spinnet 倆人則被狩獵者們當著群眾面前斬首，頭顱置放在 Hogsmeade 大廣場的展示架上，至今Johnson和Spinnet 頭顱上的血液尚未枯乾；最廣為人知的，是 Lee Jordan被吊在在麻瓜首相府門前，嘴巴被數十根麻線給縫上，四肢都被切割咒斬下並被用魔咒固定在麻瓜街道的街燈上，其額頭被刻上 " Mudblood " 這個詞，當麻瓜將他從樹上放下來時，才發現他仍然有最後一口氣，最終，Lee Jordan 仍死在傷勢過重。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>諸如此類的酷刑，相當多，不勝枚舉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 又有人要被處死了。 " 布告欄前，民眾議論紛紛，被印在處刑海報上面的人像不斷掙扎著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William 小心翼翼地，注視著周遭，深怕狩獵者就在這裡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>等到確定完沒有狩獵者後，他緩緩走向布告欄。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那個眼眸，他記得。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那張臉蛋，他記得。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那位可以隨意變成任何髮色的女人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 全體Wizengamot委員一致通過，一級戰犯Nymphadora Lupin 之罪刑無可饒恕，將處以攝魂怪之吻。 "  海報是這麼寫著的，似乎對於Nymphadora Lupin 即將變成一個沒有靈魂的空軀殼，沒有一絲猶豫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他還記得母親曾要讓自己跟這個女人結婚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他還記得清楚關於Nymphadora 的肆意，關於她的笑容、她的聲音、她的表情、她的招牌式自我介紹，以及她對自己的一絲私好感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但William知道自己無能為力。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他能做的，只有好好活下去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>迅速地，William抓緊兜帽，準備逃往下一個市鎮，他不能待在一個市鎮太久，他沒有選擇。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>